<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing On My Own by TokioMisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093075">Dancing On My Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa'>TokioMisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jaebum has the bad boy vibe going on, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smut, Some Humor, With tattoos and piercings, based off the song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s the cure for a broken heart? Bam and Yugyeom say it’s dancing…</p><p>Which is where Mark is now…</p><p>at a club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing On My Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Having another bad day so here's another one shot. Though this kind of sounds unrealistic and that but hey it's fanfiction. Either way, hope you enjoy...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil. The famous all star player who has a huge life ahead of him once he graduates college. Very popular. Rich since birth and talk about his physical features...He was every woman’s fantasy and Mark thought he was all his. Oh how he was wrong.</p><p>Dating since school, these two were supposed to be high school sweethearts but it appears Mark was just something to obtain. Like a trophy to have hanging off his side and someone he can use. Cause Mark would stay through it all right? He could always rely on Mark to be there by his side if he ended up losing it all. If he had never been rich or been handsome because Mark had a pure heart and soul and loved with his entire being. And Mark had fallen for Neil’s personality and not anything else. </p><p>But since a few days ago, Mark’s heart has been completely shattered as he had caught Neil cheating on him. And as Mark had stood there and watched Neil kissing some woman in their bed and Neil not even noticing, well, Mark started to question a lot of things.</p><p>Like was this the first time? How many more? Mark had literally been gone twenty minutes when he had forgotten his wallet in the bedroom. So how many times has Neil planned to sneak women in behind his back? </p><p>It hurt. It hurt like a damn bitch and when Mark had left and came back to find Neil gone with a text that said something came up, Mark threw his phone in a fight of rage. He shattered it against the wall and then proceeded to not only trash their little home; he packed up his shit and left. </p><p>And thus, here Mark is now as he’s listening to another song and crying silently in the guest bedroom of his two best friends' apartment.</p><p>“That’s it! I can’t take it anymore!” </p><p>The bedroom door is suddenly kicked open and the light is bright as the switch is flipped on to reveal Bam.</p><p>“You are not gonna waste your days in here over some bastard!” </p><p>Mark whines as he tries to quickly bury further into his burrito blanket but Yugyeom is already inside the room and lifting Mark up.</p><p>“Guys!” Mark whines as Yugyeom takes him away from the sad break up music still playing in his headphones on his laptop.</p><p>“Nope! This is an intervention!” Bam declares as Mark is being carried out to the living room.</p><p>Even when crying, Mark looks so beautiful still. Mark sniffles and Yugyeom keeps Mark trapped in the burrito blanket against him while helping to wipe off his face.</p><p>“Thanks,” Mark says sadly before Bam comes to stand before him.</p><p>“Now listen to us, Mark. We love you and we can’t stand to see you hurting like this, especially over him. And I’m not gonna lie, I never liked him. He never treated you right but I was a good supportive friend because you loved him though he didn’t deserve it. And I’m still a good supportive friend as we’re gonna help mend your heart and forget all about the one who shall not be named.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yugyeom agrees as he nods away to what his boyfriend is saying.</p><p>“How?” Mark asks as he looks up at Bam with hopeful eyes.</p><p>If Bam knew how to fix this and take away his pain, he’s all for it. And when Bam gives him that smile, Mark starts to think it’s something bad before Bam says,</p><p>“Dancing.” </p><p>“Dancing?” Mark furrows his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>“Yes silly. Dancing! Come on Yugyeom, tell him so.”</p><p>“You remember how we’d used to have dance class together and have so much fun. You were very passionate about it too and were able to express yourself through dance and music until, well, you know, but now that he’s not in the way, you can experience it again! It was either that or get drunk but we know you don’t drink.”</p><p>“See? So let’s go. Time to get you ready.”</p><p>“What? Right now?” Mark is getting nervous. “Where are we gonna go to dance at this hour---oh.”</p><p>Mark’s mind instantly went to a club and now his anxiety and nerves were going. </p><p>“I don’t know guys-”</p><p>“Nonsense! We’re not gonna let you back out. You’re going to get all dolled up, grab everyone’s attention and let loose. You’re gonna go out there and have fun with us. Yugyeom, if you’ll do the honors,”</p><p>“On it,” Yugyeom says before standing up.</p><p>Mark tries to struggle but he’s still trapped in the burrito blanket. </p><p>“Wait! No! I’m not ready!” Mark pouts the entire way to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Mark you look fine,” Yugyeom encourages.</p><p>“Damn fine,” Bam adds, “You’re gonna have guys all over you.” </p><p>Mark is still pouting as he’s sitting on their bed fully dolled up. Talking about hair styled, blue eyes popping and plump kissable lips shining with lip gloss. His earrings draw your attention to his angelic, prince like features of his face. Not to mention the black leather jacket with chains criss crossing on the inside over Mark’s body to his tight black pants that hug his thick thighs and fat juicy ass. Mark did like the heeled boots but a crop top underneath the jacket...really? He knows he has some nice abs but he looks like he’s ready to get laid tonight, not just dance.</p><p>“Mark, stop pouting. You’re out here to slay! What happened to our L.A. gangster huh? Don’t you want to get back at him? Show him what he can’t have anymore? What he’ll be missing?”</p><p>When you put it that way…</p><p>“That’s our Mark!” Yugyeom exclaims as he sees the fierceness behind those blue eyes shining now.</p><p>Mark is then up and raring to go with the two but that was until they actually got into the car. For then his anxiety and nerves came back full force, especially as Yugyeom pulled out of the driveway and started to head to the club…</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Mark, you can’t back out now!” Bam tries to pull on Mark to get him out of the car but Mark is clinging on for dear life.</p><p>“No! Clubs aren’t for me! Take me back home!”</p><p>Yugyeom smiles fondly before easily manhandling Mark out of the car with Bam still attached. Bam blinks several times at finding himself suspended in the air with Mark before they’re both set on their feet.</p><p>“We know you’re shy but it’ll be fun. We won’t let anyone come close to you if you don’t want them too either,” Yugyeom reassures him.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Mark does feel better knowing that and it helps to calm him down a little. </p><p>“Promise?” Mark asks the two and they nod.</p><p>“You think we’d just abandon you when we got here? Mark, this is your night. We want you to be happy and smiling again and that’s why we’re here to dance!”</p><p>“They even have pineapple juice,” Yugyeom adds and Mark gasps in joy before pulling on their hands to head toward the doors.</p><p>“I want a big glass of it!” Mark exclaims and the two laugh at how adorable he is.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been like maybe an hour. Mark can’t tell time anymore since one, he never got a replacement phone yet for himself and Bam snatched away his phone so Mark can’t keep looking at the time every five seconds. Mark’s nerves are back as there’s a lot of people. Like a lot. It’s a friday night too of course that Mark had forgotten to take into account and he can feel their eyes on him. He’s so uncomfortable and though he had pineapple juice to help he finds he might end up throwing it back up from anxiety if he doesn’t leave here soon. </p><p>“Don’t you want to dance?” Yugyeom leans in closer so Mark can hear him over the loud music.</p><p>Mark shakes his head and his nails are already digging into the table like he’s a cat in case the two try to drag him away. Cause nope. He’s fully fine sitting at one of the tables way away from the dance floor. </p><p>“We gotta get him in his comfort zone,” Bam says to Yugyeom.</p><p>But how? The two had hoped once he got in and heard the music, he’d want to dance but his anxiety is too high with the people all over each other. Looking back over to Mark, they find him biting on his bottom lip as his one leg is bouncing up and down on the bar stool. But that’s also when they notice someone behind Mark that’s striding up to them. Oh no.</p><p>Mark sees their eyes go wide in shock before he hears a voice.</p><p>“Yien?” </p><p>Mark’s blood runs cold and his body freezes as he knows that voice. He’s heard the voice say his name for years and where it used to make his heart melt and he’d feel so warm...now he feels the hurt and his heart about to shatter all over again. </p><p>It was Neil in the flesh. </p><p>“Why are you here of all places? Where have you been-”</p><p>Mark jerks when Neil comes right up to him and touches him. Instantly everything in him tells him to get away as all he can imagine is Neil touching that woman or any woman for that matter. But when Mark tries to move away, Neil only grabs onto his wrist tighter.</p><p>“Why won’t you look at me?”</p><p>“Dude fuck off!” Bam exclaims as Yugyeom shoves Neil back.</p><p>“What’s your problem?!” Neil glares as he’s growing angry.</p><p>Bam pulls Mark close as Yugyeom stands in front of them both. </p><p>“Our problem?! You cheated on Mark so get outta here! He’s not with you anymore or did you not take the hint of him leaving with all his stuff and not coming back?” </p><p>The moment Bam said the word, ‘cheated’ Neil showed recognition and knew exactly what he was referring to. And there was no making up an excuse for that.</p><p>“Besides, you’re here to find another chick right? Why else would you be in the club if you were so concerned and worried about Mark huh? Have you even been looking for him? Cause you know we’re his best friends and you neither called us nor tried to come over to see Mark for yourself.”</p><p>Neil narrowed his eyes in anger as he’s not liking how this is causing a scene and making him look like the bad guy even though he is the douche bag.</p><p>“I thought Mark was throwing one of his tantrums again cause of his mental issues so I let him be and assumed he’d come back eventually but yet here I find him at the club looking like some-”</p><p>Mark can feel his heart constricting with how right Bam was. Not once did Neil even try to come find him or check up on him. Not once did he even think of how Mark must be feeling. Did he not care if Mark didn’t come back home? Or did he just assume he’d come back. That he’d always forgive him? But it hurts even worse when Neil throws his mental issues at him when Mark had entrusted him and bared all to him. He was shutting down and the pain was coming tenfold as the tears were about to fall--</p><p>Neil is cut off by a sudden grab to the front of his shirt before he’s being pulled to face someone. Someone who is looking at him with wild and dangerous eyes that are not afraid to beat someone’s ass.</p><p>“Say it. I dare you to fucking say it and see what happens,” the person growls out.</p><p>The three are shocked and Mark lifts his head to find another person has intervened. Someone with broad shoulders and dark raven hair. He had tattoos along his arms of his dark attire and many piercings covering his ears as well as a nose piercing and snake bites. His expression and eyes alone strike fear into Neil as he starts fumbling with his words, </p><p>“U-uh...u-um…”</p><p>“Now lay off my boyfriend,” the male declares.</p><p>“B-boyfriend?!” Neil is shocked.</p><p>“Yeah, you got a problem with that?”</p><p>The male ends up setting down a can of pineapple juice that he had gotten from the bar so he could size Neil up more. Yugyeom and Bam are fully amused by these turn of events while Mark is currently blown away by this very hot and attractive male showing dominance and declaring they’re boyfriends. </p><p>Did he mention it was super hot? </p><p>“How bout take your ass out of here before I personally take you to the exit myself?”</p><p>The male jerks forward fast and Neil lets out a high pitched noise of fear before pissing himself. The male lets go and Neil falls to the ground and taking a few chairs down with him. The male smirks in triumph as Neil scrambles to get away before running off toward the exit. </p><p>“Bro!” Bam exclaims and the male turns toward them.</p><p>“That was so badass!” Yugyeom exclaims right with Bam.</p><p>The male’s smirk grows as his eyes light up with a playful fire and Mark finds his heart skipping a beat at that. But soon the male’s eyes land on him and when their eyes lock, Mark’s heart is soon beating fast against his ribcage. </p><p>“You ok?” he asks as he gets closer.</p><p>Mark can’t help but jerk out of reflex from when Neil grabbed him roughly.</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok. I’m not gonna hurt you. I just want to check,” the male reassures as he gently takes a hold of Mark’s arm.</p><p>Mark finds himself relaxing under his touch as the male carefully checks over his wrist and arm. There’s some bruising but nothing is broken.</p><p>“Damn, now I want to go find him and really beat his ass,” the male starts to become heated.</p><p>“I’m ok,” Mark manages to get out so the male doesn’t go out of his way again just for him.</p><p>“Are you? He put his hands on you and he was supposed to be your boyfriend? He’s more of a piece of shit to me.”</p><p>“Ex. Ex boyfriend of his,” Bam says with a raised finger. </p><p>“Good cause I don’t know if I could watch you go home with him knowing how he treats you.”</p><p>My, this male was a weird one. But in a good way. Despite his looks, he’s actually a very passionate and caring person. Especially now as he softly rubs soothing circles to ease the pain in his wrist.</p><p>“What’s your name beautiful?” The male asks and Mark blushes at being called that.</p><p>Having all this male’s attention and heated gaze on him has him turning beet red and ducking his head from shyness.</p><p>“M-Mark,” he gets out and the male throws him a dazzling grin.</p><p>“Cute.”</p><p>Yugyeom and Bam watch the interaction unfold and can’t help but smile themselves as Mark may be shy but he’s not turning off the male’s advances and is in fact instinctively moving closer as he leans forward a bit and looks up at the male from underneath his long eyelashes.</p><p>“What’s your name?”<br/>
“Jaebeom. Lim Jaebeom, but you can call me Jaebum or your next boyfriend.” </p><p>Mark flushes more and Jaebum chuckles at how adorable he is. Bam snorts at Jaebum’s flirting while Yugyeom tells him to hush. </p><p>“Were you really planning on coming over here with that pick up line?” Bam can’t help but interrupt to find out and Jaebum nods.</p><p>“I noticed him the moment he came in and had been thinking of how to approach. Your pineapple juice might actually be warm by now for I had gotten it a while ago and didn’t let go of it until now,” Jaebum admits and he grows a little bashful himself.</p><p>Ah. This man was also a big softie and a dork. Mark finds himself very interested in this unique male. He’s also not afraid to speak his mind. </p><p>“But I hope I proved I’m sexy and badass enough to get a dance?” Jaebum asks.</p><p>It was Yugyeom’s turn to snort as Bam can’t stop the cheesy smile from taking place at Jaebum’s flirting getting better and better. Mark on the other hand is loving it as he giggles.</p><p>“I think I can do one dance with you,” Mark says shyly as he bites his bottom lip afterwards.</p><p>Jaebum’s fingers move from Mark’s wrist to taking his hand and helping him off the bar stool.</p><p>“You don’t know how much of an honor this is to have this dance with you. And don’t worry,” Jaebum pulls Mark’s hand up to press a kiss against his knuckles, “I’ll be sure to keep you safe.”</p><p>Mark giggles again as he feels giddy. With Jaebum leading him to the dance floor, Mark can’t help his nerves from growing but Jaebum’s hand in his feels so warm and though his heart is beating fast, he feels safe and is actually excited. Bam and Yugyeom hoot and holler to cheer him on and Mark finds himself smiling before reaching the dance floor. The bass is thumping through the floor that it vibrates through your body and the music drowns out the world’s sorrows and problems as people let loose and just move to the beat. Mark is pulled close to Jaebum and Mark finds himself unable to stop his smile from turning into a full on grin as Jaebum starts off silly to ease Mark’s anxiety. And seeing such a sexy man being silly just for him makes him feel elated and his nerves die down as he finds himself taking the beat of the music in as he starts to move to it. Jaebum’s expression lights up at seeing Mark letting loose before they’re matching happy expressions and moving with one another. It isn’t long before Mark’s shyness melts away as he lets more and more of himself out and by the time the next song comes on, the music is running through his veins and he moves even closer to Jaebum. Jaebum’s breath hitches before his eyes darken as Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck and throws him a flirty smile as their bodies touch. Jaebum’s hands instantly go to Mark’s waist and just touching the bare skin has him groaning lowly into Mark’s ear,</p><p>“You’re so beautiful and sexy you know that? I’m jealous that guy even got a chance with you.”</p><p>Mark shivers at how deep and rough Jaebum’s voice had gotten from how affected he is by Mark. How the whole time, Jaebum hasn’t once looked away from him and there’s plenty of people on this dance floor. Instead, it’s like it’s just them two and Mark doesn’t want to leave their little world they’re creating.</p><p>Mark’s hands run down to grip onto Jaebum’s broad shoulders as his own breath hitches when Jaebum brushes one of his snake bites against the shell of Mark’s ear,</p><p>“Will you let me show you how you should be treated? What you deserve?”</p><p>Jaebum presses soft kisses along Mark’s neck and loving it when Mark starts to become vocal and tilts his head to give him more access. </p><p>“Mmm. I’d treat you right. Give me a chance. Let me take you on a ride, baby.”</p><p>Mark can feel his body burning for more of Jaebum’s touch. Of how every nerve of his body is lit up and he wants this. He wants whatever Jaebum will give him…</p><p> </p><p>His mind short circuits as Jaebum is his only thought and his heart may be broken but Jaebum is slowly filling it back up with him; back with his love.</p><p>“Jae-” </p><p>Mark moans as they’ve only made it to the parking garage before Jaebum has Mark pushed up against the hood of the car and kissing him like he’ll die if he doesn’t get Mark’s oxygen into him. Jaebum kisses just as passionately as his soul is. Giving his all with his heart right out there so Mark can soak up all his love and become whole again. Jaebum’s hands keep Mark close as his body cages Mark in and Mark finds his back against the hood of the fancy car. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so beautiful...like I’m dreaming,” Jaebum lets out breathlessly as he they pull back for air and those wild eyes on him again.</p><p>He can feel Jaebum looking at him from head to toe and thoroughly liking what he sees. It makes Mark feel so wanted. So desired and it’s thrilling as it makes his heart beat rapidly.</p><p>“Jaebum,” Mark gets out as he’s going crazy.</p><p>He’s only had a little bit of Jaebum’s love and he’s becoming addicted and if this keeps up he won’t be able to live without Jaebum in his life.</p><p>“You’re gonna ruin me for anyone else…” Mark’s voice cuts off in a moan that echoes in the parking garage but no one can hear it but them.</p><p>The steady beat of the music drowns what they’re doing out and no one else is around the huge line of vehicles as they’re all in the club dancing the night away. Mark’s eyelashes flutter as Jaebum runs his hands slowly up and then down Mark’s body. Each spot he touches is on fire and he’s so turned on at how big Jaebum’s hands are on his body. How warm and safe he feels. How Jaebum can’t get enough either.</p><p>“Baby, you’ve already ruined me,” Jaebum replies with a wrecked voice before he’s moving Mark’s hand down to cup the front of his pants. </p><p>“Can you feel it? How hard I am for you?”</p><p>Mark lets out a needy noise at that as his own pupils dilate more. Just seeing Jaebum leaned back looking all sexy with that smirk and feeling his hard on...god, it felt so big and thick and Mark wants. He wants badly. </p><p>“Shit, you can’t look at me like that baby or I’m gonna lose control.” </p><p>Mark’s expression says it all. Of how badly he wants Jaebum to fuck him. To shove his cock right into his tight heat. </p><p>“Jaebum,” Mark lets out with such arousal that Jaebum growls before diving back in to crash their mouths together.</p><p>Mark feels Jaebum pull him till Mark can wrap his arms and legs around him as the kiss turns heated fast and tongues are tangling with one another. Both can’t resist as their bodies start to move together and they moan into the next kiss as they grinded against the other in a sweet delicious friction. </p><p>“Mark,” Jaebum groans as Mark slides his tongue back before biting Jaebum’s bottom lip and pulling lightly on one of the snake bites.</p><p>“Jaebum,” Mark moans back and he’s so needy.</p><p>“Baby,” Jaebum sucks in air as Mark nips and bites where he can reach.</p><p>To show Jaebum how affected he is and how much he wants him, </p><p>“Fuck me, Jaebum. Need you…” Mark moans into his ear as his body trembles from Jaebum’s touch.</p><p>“Right here?” Jaebum asks as he moves Mark back against the hood of the car.</p><p>God, just the thought of taking Mark right here where anyone could walk by or catch them has his cock pulsing against the front of his pants. It was such a teenager thing to do but Jaebum can’t help it as he’s going crazy and needs to have Mark soon or he’ll go feral. </p><p>“Mmm, you can’t wait any longer? You need me that bad?” Mark teases and Jaebum groans as he finds Mark may be shy but he can be extremely naughty and that turns him on even more.</p><p>“No, I can’t wait. I wanna take you right here. In fact, I hope that guy comes by and sees me fucking you. Sees what he can’t have anymore.”</p><p>Oh. Is Jaebum declaring that he’s his now? Fuck, that thought shouldn’t sound so right and so hot. </p><p>“Yours...I wanna be yours…” Mark gets out and their eyes lock before both are moving at the same time.</p><p>Hearts beating wildly as hands grab and touch. The sound of Mark’s zipper and button are heard before they’re trying to get his pants off one leg in a haste. Mark is wet too. So wet down to his hole as his cock was leaking so much precum that it soaked his thighs and dripped down to cover against his hole. Mark can’t help but moan as he takes in the way Jaebum is focused down at his most private parts. How his hands grip a hold of Mark’s inner thighs and spreads him more so he can take it all in. </p><p>“How’d I get so lucky?” </p><p>Jaebum’s hands move down Mark’s thighs to run back up and under Mark’s crop top. Mark’s turning into a mess as Jaebum tweeks and pinches his nipples. It makes Mark’s hips jerk and his cock bounce against his stomach and he knows Jaebum saw his hole clench down on nothing. And Mark is trembling, his eyes taking in Jaebum loving every second. Of Jaebum’s tattooed arms with one arm showing off a black dragon and the other having a panther on it...it was hot...so fucking hot. Everything about Jaebum was driving him up the wall as he couldn’t find a single thing he didn’t like about him. It was like he was made for him. So perfect. He was the lucky one. </p><p>“It’s all real, baby,” Jaebum smirks as Mark was crying all of this out under Jaebum’s ministrations.</p><p>Mark gets louder, his breathing coming in gasps as Jaebum slides in his fingers as Mark was growing lost under pure bliss. </p><p>“Jae! Nnn...ah...please…” </p><p>There’s now three fingers moving in and out of him as Jaebum uses his other hand to stroke Mark in time. He can feel Mark pushing down on his fingers. How he’s practically fucking himself while thrusting up to meet Jaebum’s fist. It was such a breathtaking sight but Jaebum’s resolve was breaking as he was going just as crazy and needed Mark. </p><p>Mark’s body collapses against the hood as Jaebum stops for a second. Mark’s eyes close as his body is still twitching in aftershocks as well as craving more of Jaebum. Mark whines and lets out a needy moan as he’s going to beg Jaebum again when he hears the sound of another zipper and button being undone. Mark’s eyes open and he finds Jaebum’s hungry gaze on him as his cock is now out and he’s stroking himself.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Jaebum was indeed thick and long and he even had a dick piercing. Mark’s hole squeezes down just at the thought of having Jaebum’s cock inside him and Jaebum groans.</p><p>“It’s all yours baby.”</p><p>Mark pulls Jaebum back close by his shirt before Jaebum ends up taking it off and Mark bites his lip cause hot damn at that body! From those glorious pecs down to his abs and happy trail.</p><p>“Please,” Mark can only get out and it’s full of need.</p><p>Jaebum can’t help but take a moment and let Mark feel him up. To have those fingers map out his body and melt his own love deep into Jaebum’s body and straight to his heart. Mark was perfect. Like he was made just for him and Jaebum was going to show him what he deserves. That he’s going to be the one to treat him right from not only tonight from every day onward. Cause he’s already attached to Mark. </p><p>With a slow kiss this time, he distracts Mark as he moves him and positions right at his hole before sliding in. Both gasp into the kiss as Jaebum pushes the head of his cock in and Mark is already purring at how good it feels. At feeling the piercing touching his walls while Jaebum fills him and reaches so deep. </p><p>And like a switch is flipped, both can’t go slow. Not when Jaebum promised to take him on a ride. Not when Mark is begging for him to go harder and faster. That he feels so good, that he wants to not be able to walk for weeks. And Jaebum couldn’t go slow if he wanted to as he feels himself getting lost in Mark and grips Mark’s hips tighter as he fucks into him at a fast and brutal pace. But he needs him closer and wraps his arms around Mark’s middle before leaning over. Mark slides down some but then Jaebum has him caged in before he’s pounding away again. Mark voices his cries of pleasure as he rakes his nails down Jaebum’s back. The crossed chains jingle with each thrust as Mark’s cock is trapped between their bodies.</p><p>“Jae...Jae...good...too good...can’t…”</p><p>Each deep thrust has Jaebum hitting his sweet spot and with the piercing it's twice the pleasure and Mark has lost his mind. </p><p>“You feeling that good baby? Gonna cum on my cock?”</p><p>Mark moans loudly as his hands slip and cling to those broad shoulders.</p><p>“Please...please…”</p><p>Jaebum groans at how Mark begs over and over in his ear and shakes in his hold. </p><p>“Cum baby...you deserve it...cum for me.” </p><p>“Ah...fuck…”</p><p>Mark can’t hold on as Jaebum keeps pounding away and those words push him over the edge and he finds himself cumming hard between them. </p><p>“Fuck yeah...that’s it…” Jaebum takes in Mark coming undone and with Mark squeezing down on him he can’t hold on much longer either.</p><p>With just a few more thrusts, Jaebum releases deep inside Mark.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a minute for them to both come down and their breathing to level out but it’s not awkward between them once the orgasmic high goes away. In fact, it’s quite comfortable between them even with the silence. Jaebum keeps looking down at Mark with such a dopey and sedated grin and Mark can’t get over that this is real. That this really happened and a hot and sexy man took him on a ride of his life. </p><p>Mark’s heart swells with emotion when Jaebum starts to help him up after cleaning him off and helps him get dressed. Jaebum was really a sweet gentleman and with a kiss pressed to his forehead, Mark doesn’t want this to end. But was this a one night stand? I mean, Mark has never done something like this before and now he starts to fret because Mark is feeling things. A lot of things but what if this was just Jaebum trying to help him feel loved again. To make him feel wanted and desired so he wouldn’t break from what Neil did to him...did that mean Jaebum would part ways with him now? </p><p>“Hey, look at me,” Jaebum says gently as he guides Mark to look back up at him.</p><p>“Whatever it is that you’re thinking that is putting a sad expression on your face I’m here to stop it.”</p><p>“But isn’t it over now? You came to the club, took someone on a wild ride and then you part ways?” </p><p>Jaebum makes a face at that before it clicks and he starts to chuckle softly while caressing Mark’s face.</p><p>“Baby, I know I got the bad boy vibe going on and out of movies and shit you see the guy go to the club to snag a lay and then ditch but I’m not that kind of guy. I’m actually lame as I like to read books and take pictures of cats. The club isn’t for me but because my friends claim I’m turning into an old man, they decided to drag me out here to let loose.” </p><p>Mark blinks several times as he soaks in this information, “Then you…”</p><p>Jaebum nods, “I’m just like you and was put out of my comfort zone. I’m also not a one night stand type of guy for I’m a huge romantic sap and once I fall, I fall hard and only want that person. I’ve just never met someone like you before that made me go crazy like this.” </p><p>Mark’s heart swells even more.</p><p>“Wow, Jaebum, I really have to give you props for not even Jinyoung would let us fuck in public like this.”</p><p>Mark gasps before clinging to Jaebum as he sees people behind his broad shoulders.</p><p>“Jackson? How long were you guys standing there?” Jaebum finds himself blushing a bit too.</p><p>“Bro! When you just suddenly took off out of your seat and was ready to deck that guy, we knew we had to pay close attention to you.” </p><p>Jaebum can hear Youngjae’s voice have a teasing glint in it but he knows Jinyoung is about to really embarrass him.</p><p>“Yeah. Like the fact that you swore and I quote, ‘You will never get me on this dance floor’ and then you take him to dance straight afterwards? Not to mention then leaving with him and thus leads us to where we are now?”</p><p>“We left as soon as we saw what was going to go down and made sure to keep anyone else from coming but man, Jaebum, I never took you as one to lose control like that,” Youngjae states. </p><p>Jaebum pouts, “I couldn’t help it! I had to love on him!”</p><p>“More like show your dominance and declare him as yours,” Jinyoung sasses.</p><p>“Well he is mine as we’re boyfriends now and since you were butting into my business I’m sure you all heard me,” Jaebum says while holding Mark close and away from his friends.</p><p>“The whole club heard you loud and clear!”</p><p>They turn to see Bam and Yugyeom coming toward them.</p><p>“Are you guys done now because while you guys were busy getting freaky, we hung out with your friends and found we have a lot in common so we’re gonna go hang out at the apartment.”</p><p>Mark perks up at this, “You’ll come home with me?” Mark asks Jaebum without hesitation.</p><p>“Of course,” Jaebum replies back before kissing him sweetly and intertwining their fingers together.</p><p>Bam and Yugyeom smile at seeing Mark growing excited and happy. It seems Mark will be just fine and that’s all those two wanted. And if Jaebum is already mending Mark’s heart, they’re happy. Besides, for Mark to have done what he just did in the parking garage, Jaebum had to be something special and vice versa with the others thinking the same about Mark to Jaebum. They did say that true love is very powerful.</p><p> </p><p>From the moment of meeting to leaving the club, Jaebum and Mark were inseparable. And as the next afternoon was rolling around and Jaebum and Mark were asleep and tangled up on the guest bed, the others knew this relationship was gonna last for a long time. For Jaebum made sure to show Mark how a real relationship was and made sure to love on him every chance he got. And when Mark loved on him back, he let Mark know how much he cherished it and how lucky he was to have him. And even as the years went by, those two were still going strong…</p><p>Guess Neil was good for something.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>